Welcome to Port Charles Dean and Sam Winchester
by leeleelayla5
Summary: General Hospital and Supernatural Crossover Dean Elizabeth paring Liason paring and Sam Winchester and Georgie Jone paring
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any character or show all right belong to ABC and the CW yada yada yada (because if i did Jaspam would be no more and Liason will be together)

**Summary: **Supernatural and General Hospital crossover. The Sam Winchester addicted to blood and him killing Ruby took place in 2006 not 2008 so season 4 of Supernatural was in 2005-2006. Elizabeth has a history with the Winchester brother. This take place now 2011 in Port Chuck. Elizabeth did not have baby Aiden. But she did sleep with Nikolas only once and ended the affair right after and told Lucky the truth but she was the one who ended the engagement. She did go to Shady brook and is out and Jason is with the Evil bitch Slut McCall Aka Sam McCall. The Blakin storyline and Brenda wedding don't matter in this story because I don't care about it at all and I have not really watch it. ***Spoiler hint for the story (Ruby didn't die just got a new body but but can you guess whose body she have now. Who almost died in Jason arms in May of 2006) *** Other than that everything should be the same for the most part from both show but we'll see. Oh and Georgie alive

**Couple: **Liason Elizabeth/Dean Georgie/Sam W.

**Rated: **R

_**Chapter 1**_

In a dark room with only candle to see with, a dark hair woman with the dark cold evil eye of a demon is holding a blow is fresh blood in it talking to her master.

" Lord Guza Frons I hear your call what is my new mission for you"

"We been watching you and we see the progress you are making to destroy destine couple we almost got scared that you was going to fail. After they had their son if they had stayed together and a daughter would have come right after if that happen they will have the power to kill us and save the world from our control. They must stay apart and not have the daughter. We want you to step it up more we want her to be in pain and wanting to die soon much.

"No problem my dear Masters it give great joy to see her in pain. But I want to know when I can finally kill the bitch"

"In all due time but you must hold off for now."

"Yes Master."

At that moment the door open and Maxie Jones walks in the room not realy paying attention while she saying " Sam I got the dresses you ask for Jason is going to died when he see you in this he will forget all about Elizabitch"

Maxie stopped and look up and was shocked by what she say Sam with black eye so evil and before she could say anything Sam slice right though Maxie's heart, burning a hole though in it. She was dead befor she hit the floor.

With and evil smile Sam said "Can't wait for this to be Elizabitch"

The next day down by the dock Maxie's body was being found by a dock worker who called 911. When the PCPD got their they was all shock by the sight in front of them

"Sorry Commissioner Scorpio but the body is Maxie", said Dante he looked at the body it look like her skin and bone and organs had melted together in the hole like as if someone was playing with plastic and fire and wanted to put a hole in it. The body smelled like brunt flesh all the cops had to hold their breath because the smell was too strong but that wasn't even the worst part the worst part was the eyes they was frozen open with the look of shock and fear that just make your blood run cold.

Mac just stood there in a dazed he couldn't believe it. His little Maxie was dead no murder by some sick freak that he was going to make. He couldn't stay he needed to leave he had to tell Robin and Georgie what happen . He just needed to get away.

The word about Maxie was spreading fast like a wild fire. When Mac told Georgie and Robin they both didn't believe him but when he told them more about they both broke down. Robin got home and held Emma and was crying so much that Patrick couldn't even help her and Georgie she needed to be sedated and hospitalized.

All over town people was shock. Friends and family of Maxie was heartbroken. Both Matt and Spinelli trash the places where their lived and was trying not to have a break down. Other people who was friends with still was sad but it for the family and friends that lost her and other people just use that as an excuse to blame the mob some more. While this was happening Sam was hoping she look like she was mourning enough for them not to know it was her who did it.

In the next state over Sam and Dean Winchester was in their '67 Chevy Impala when they stopped to get some gas. Sam was coming out of the store with the newspaper and was shock at what he say.

"Hey Dean change of planes call Bobby and tell him we can't visit we heading to Port Chuck"

"Port Chuck as in Upstate New York Port Chuck where Elizabeth live"

"Yep where Lizzie lives there was a murder I think we should check it out"

"Sam it Port Charles the place is like the fucking _Sopranos_ it mob central someone is always getting killed and that not even adding all the other crazy shit Elizabeth told us about.", Said Dean while he was getting in the car.

Sam then join him in the car and said, "Look I know a lot of fucked up shit happen in that town but look how she died her chest had a big hole in it where you can see through it. Look I have a gut feeling Dean that say we should go check it out. I know it a long shot but just do it for me and hey if it turn out I was wrong we could at least see how Lizzie doing see how big Cam and Jake gotten."

Dean sigh "Fine, we can go and maybe while we there we can kick a few guys ass for hurting Elizabeth."

"Then lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2

_I am not really good on trying to do Spinelli but I will try sorry if I suck he kinda hard to do._

_**Chapter 2**_

Elizabeth was doing her rounds at GH when she here someone crying in one of the rooms. She walked in and saw that Georgie was crying into her pillow. She walk over to her and gave her a hug. Elizabeth just held her in her arms and let her cry. Ever since Emily died by the hands of the TMK and both Georgie and Elizabeth survived their attack the 2 ladies have become really close. Georgie had become like a little sister to Elizabeth. When Elizabeth was in Shady Brooke Georgie was one of the main person who took cared of the boys.

When Elizabeth stop hearing Georgie cry she pulled away to look at her.

"Feel better now?" ask Elizabeth as she got up to get a napkin for Georgie's face.

Taking the napkin form her she said, "A little, I can't believe she is gone. That my sister is died, killed by some crazy sick asshole. Gosh what kind of monster would do that to a person?"

"I wish I knew their a lot of people who are so mean and to kill someone." Elizabeth then let out a big sigh then said, "You know me and Maxie hated each other but not too many people liked your sister but that didn't give the crazy wack job the right to kill her."

"I hope they find the evil son of a bitch that did it. What kind of person put a big oh whole and a person body where you can see right through their heart to the other side of the person."

Elizabeth with a gasp said "Someone craved out her heart."

"No the heart was still in there they said it was like as if her heart was plastic and someone had a thing with fired and put a hole in it like the edge of the hole was melted. Mac said her skin bones heart ad organ melted together around the rim of the hole. What kind of monster would something like that?"

'_More like some kind a demon to me'_ Elizabeth thought to herself _'this can't be happening here'_ while Liz was thinking to herself she had a look on her face that made Georgie worry about her

"Liz are you ok?"

Georgie question was able to cut though her thought " Uh what did you just say?"

"I as ask if you was okay. You had this strange look ."

"Oh I am fine sorry to worry you about it I was just thinking how awful that must have been for Maxie."

"Are you sure you are fine because it seem more to me than you feeling sorry and creep out about what happen to Maxie. It like you had something else on your mind. So I will ask you again are you really okay?"

"Yes Georgie I am fine ok no need to worry about…"She was interrupted by her cell phone going off. She picks it up and look at the caller ID and say it was Bobby Singer_ 'Why am I not surprise to see that Bobby is now calling me'_ "I am so sorry Georgie but I need to take this phone call I will just step out for a second then I will come back okay"

"Okay fine answer phone."

Liz steps out of the room and answer the phone "Elizabeth here"

"**Lizzie it Bobby I was calling to tell you that Dean and Sam is on their way to Port Charles I call to give you a heads up**."

"What I thought Sam was dead and went to hell?"

"**You know those boys have they ever stay dead for good."**

"Yes I know I asked a stupid question. Every time that I happens I tell them they should move here because not a lot of people stay dead in this town either. I am just made that they didn't tell me but then again they didn't tell me that Jo and Ellen was killed either I had to find out from you."

"**Come on Lizzie they didn't tell you about what happen to Jo and Ellen because they didn't want to deal with your anger the same way they did when Pam died. You do remember what happen then right you almost broke Dean nose and tried to shot Sam with his own gun."**

"I was just piss at them because I didn't find out until almost a year later and I was mad a Sam for the whole Ruby crap and the demon blood."

Everything went silence for a second until Liz spoke again "When will the guys be here"

"**They should be there by tomorrow"**

"Okay well thanks for the heads up my break is almost over I will call you later. Bye Bobby"

"**Bye Lizzie" **the phone then hanged up and Elizabeth went to tell Georgie that she needs to get back to work and see her later.

She went back to work think how hell is about to break loose.

Across town at Penthouse 4 Jason got back in town from being gone for about a week. He saw the news about Maxie in the newspaper he was shock to see what it said. He felt really bad for Spinelli. When he got inside the Penthouse he saw it was trash and saw Spinelli sitting on the steps with a blank look on his face. He also had dried tears on his face.

"Spinelli I am so sorry about what happen to Maxie"

Spinelli didn't even respond it was like Spinelli didn't even hear Jason. So Jason tried again to get him to respond.

"Spinelli do you want a soda or some chips I can buy you a bag."

Still nothing not one word look or sound came from his sad heartbroken little friend. Jason was feeling strange with the quietness of the penthouse he normally would have welcomed it but now it driving him crazy. Jason don't like being the one to try to get a conversation going but he needed to find a way to end the silence. Jason was ready to give up hope when he heard Spinelli say something under his breath.

"What was that Spinelli?"

"The Jackal has gotten access to the crimes report and medical examiner report on the demise of the late fair Maximista. It is quite disturbing thing to both read and see. The Dark Belthazor must pay for the pain he cause my true beloved. Unimaginable pain and suffering should happen "

While Spinelli was going on and on about what should happen to Maxie killer Jason was reading the reports. He was shock about what he read. Jason saw and done some terrible thing s in his job witch is why he is the most fears mob enforcer in the whole United States but he has never done saw or even heard of something like this. The person that killed Maxie must be some kind of monster. When he was done he went back to Spinelli.

"Wow I am so sorry about what happen Spinelli I promise you that I will track down the monster that did this for you okay."

"Thank you Stonecold for you are going to help be avenge the fair Maximista death"


	3. Chapter 3

_I know it been a while but life get crazy and my mused has been gone for a long time but here is a new chapter I hope you like it and again I don't own any shows all rights go to ABC and CW. If I did Liason be together and I would be with Dean in real life and not in just in my dreams._

_**Chapter 3**_

Dean and Sam just arrived in to Port Charles and their first stop is the PCPD. They walk to the front desk and ask who in charge. The Desk clerk ask what they need and why they was here.

"We are Special Agent Dean Walker and Sam Walker of the FBI and we on the investigation on the death of Mariah Maximilliana Jones.,"said Dean

"We believe that the murder fit the same MO of a killer we already searching for. So if you can tell us who is in charge we can get started.",Sam said

The desk clerk sigh and point to the desk with Lucky and Dante and said, "The Detective Falconeri and Detective Spencer are in charge of the case. I hope you can solve this case and put that monster away after what they did to Maxie."

"Were you close to the victim?", asked Sam

" Maxie is the police Chief Mac Scorpio daughter, he not doing soon well with the knew of her death."

"We really sorry about his lose" answered Dean

Dean and Sam walks to the desk where Lucky and Dante was at and introduce themselves.

"Hello I am Special Agent Dean Walker and this is my partner and Brother Sam Walker and we are here from the FBI to investigate the death of one Mariah Maximilliana Jones and we here that you guys are in charge of the investigation."

Shaking their hands "I am Dante Falconeri "

"And I Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr." he said like as if it made him like some kind of king. "But everyone call me Lucky"

'_So this is one of the ass wholes that been treating Elizabeth like crap. What the hell was she thinking almost remarrying this teen wolf looking little man.' _Thought Dean " It Nice to meet you all we would like to get started on the investigation so can we see the flies" asked Dean

" Me and Dante have everything cover so we don't need you help" Lucky said with kind of an attitude. _'Why are they here I can solved this crime all by myself I am a Spencer I can do anyting Lucky'_ thought.

'_Wow he a pompous ass what was Lizzie thinking'_ thought Sam "The state and the way the Miss Jones died fit the style and MO of a killer we were already searching for so he would like to join the case before someone else dies."

" We could all work together that way we have a better way to catch the killer" , said Dante he could tell that Dean didn't like Lucky much and he could tell the feeling was the same with Lucky to Dean

"Fine we'll work together", said Lucky

"Let get started" said Sam before everyone walked off to start the investigation together.

It was a long couple of hours they saw the place where the body was found and looked at the body all awhile Lucky and Dean dislike for each other grew. Sam didn't like Lucky either both Winchester brother wanted to hit him with every time he made a snarky comment. It got worse when he stop talking about the crime scene and the investigation and started talking about his personal history with Maxie. About how great Maxie was and how much she was better than his bitch of an ex-wife took everything in them not to kill him for what he was saying about Elizabeth.

" I think we should take a break for now, get something to eat and then come back to where we left off", said Dante who was trying to keep the peace after seeing the looks coming from Sam and Dean at Lucky

"Any place that have good food for cheap" asked Dean

"Kelly got good food I'll give you guys the directions", said Dante. He went and wrote down how to get there and handed the paper to Sam "Here you go"

"Thanks" was all Sam said then him and Dean left.

Across town already at Kelly was Jason and Spinelli they was about to order their food when Elizabeth and Georgie walked in. Jason stopped what he was doing and just stared at Elizabeth. It was like everything faded and all he saw was her until Mike asked again a little more loudly what did he want. '_Elizabeth in my arm every nigth'_ was what he thought but he just said he wanted a number 7 to go.

"Only the nectar of the god can help me in this most heart breaking time" cried Spinelli

"Your order up should be done soon so go have a seat and I will call ya"

They was about to have a seat when Elizabeth and Georgie walked up to them

"Spinelli How are you holding up?" asked Liz

"I am living with the different stages of grief and Medusa turn my heart into stone with the death of fair Maximista." He said with his eyes so sad

"I am so sorry for you Spinelli if you every need anything please let me know"

"You are truly kind Maternal One but you have your hands full with the little ones and faithful friend Georgie who too loss Maximista."

"Okay but still if you need anything let me know" Spinelli just nodded his head. Liz turns her face to Jason "Hi Jason"

"Hi Elizabeth" '_God I still love you and want to be with you'_ Jason thought

'_Why he had to say my name like that all he makes me want to do is climb in the chair he in take his clothes off and ride him until I can't feel my legs and kick his ass for being back with Sam I will fuck you for a quarter McCallgirl._

Elizabeth gave him a small smile then went to order her food.

"Liz what do you want to order?" asked Mike

Before Elizabeth could answer she here Sam W voice say " She wants a Double Chocolate Brownie " and then Dean voice say "And a Hot Chocolate with whip cream and chocolate on top." She turn around with a big smile on her face and said "And these two one will have a Double Bacon Cheese Burger and the other will have a large Chile Cheese Fries and Me and Georgie will both have a bowl of Chile to go and put the whole order together because them two are paying."

"Order coming right up" Mike said while he walks to the back

Liz turn and jumps and Dean arms and hugs him real tight and he lifts and spin her around "Dean I missed you how you been."

Still holding her close he smell her hair "I been good and I missed you to Elizabeth"

Sam clear his throat " Hey what about me don't I get a hug too"

Elizabeth let go of Dean and walk to Sam and give him a big hug and he spin her around then put her down "How are you Lizzie I am so glad to you "

"I am fine and I am glad to see you too Sammy so how are you?"

"I am good"

"Good so this won't hurt you so much" Liz said before she hit him in the back of his head. "You could have told me you was all right and that you was alive instead of me finding out form Uncle Bobby and by the way you owe Cameron and Jake because they think they will never see their uncle Sammy again."

"Hey what about Dean he didn't tell you either."

"You right he didn't tell me either" She walked up to Dean or hit him in the guts "That for not telling me about Sam and for leaving Lisa and Ben at Bobby and hardly ever contacting them to say you okay"

Dean was in shocked "How you know about Lisa and Ben"

"I talk to Bobby way more than you do so yes I talk to Lisa too."

Everyone in the dinner was watching in shock the thing wondering how Liz new the two new comers while. Jason however was getting mad watching the whole thing. _'How these two guys know my Elizabeth and my sons and why was that Dean guy holding Liz like a lover at least she hit them both I feel a little bit better.'_ Jason was watching so hard until Mike told him their foodwas ready

"Thank Mike" Jason was turn around when he bumped into Sam

"Sorry about that" Jason said while walking past him. He and Spinelli was about to leave when Liz stopped them

Liz didn't know why but she stopped him anyway form leaving just yet "I want you to meet to friends of mine Sam and Dean"

"Walker" Dean cut in

"Sam and Dean this is Jason Morgan and Spinelli and my best friend Georgie Jones"

"Georgie Jones are you related to Maxie Jones" Sam asked

With a sad face Georgie said, "She was my older sister."

"I am sorry about your lose me and my brother are with the FBI investigating this case and we do everything we can to catch her killer." Sam said

"OK"

Mike walks back in and told Liz her order was ready. She got the food and had Dean and Sam pay the bill.

"You ready to go?" Liz ask Georgie

"Yes let get our food out the bag for we can "

"Okay. Guy what are you to doing after you done eating."

Dean sigh and said "look for a cheap motel to stay with a good WiFi"

"So another word you leaving with me to go pick up the boys because my guest room is already set up for you two."

Sam was shocked "How you knew we were coming?"

"Bobby now come on the boys miss you guys." They walk out of and Kelly and Liz walk with the guy to the Impala. Liz didn't noticed Jason following them but Dean did.

"So that was the Jason Morgan. Wow Jake look just like his dad I wonder how the town so blind."

"This town see what they want to see or maybe I am still crazy in stuck in Shady Brooke still drug by that Jinn and this not real."

"Nope this is real and it the town. So am I really suck in the room with Sam or am I sharing a bed with you like old time" Dean say with a smile

"You are sleeping with Sam in the guest room. You and me not gonna happen again."

"Fine lets go." Dean and Sam left in their car and Liz and Georgie left in Liz car. When the car was out of site Jason told Spinelli to do research on Dean and Sam Walker he don't really trust them and think they hiding something.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Back in Kelly hiding by the stair listening to everything that was going on in the diner was Lulu. She was on her way down when she saw Elizabeth hugging Dean so she decided to stay in hiding.

'_What are those 2 guys hugging my slut of an ex-sister in law. Knowing that whore she was fucking those 2 also. First the tramp cheat on my poor dear brother Lucky with Jason and then get knocked up by him and has my sweet dear brother raise both of her bastard sons as his own. Then the whore plays on my other sweet brother Nicholas while he grieving for his true love and trick him into her bed to all the while playing Lucky making him believe she was going to remarry him. Now the slut hanging around these guys, I bet she was fucking them while she was with both my brothers. What the hell did they see in that bitch. Look at her she think she going to get away with it she got another thing coming.' _Lulu pulled out her cell phone and called Lucky.

"**Spencer"** Lucky answered

"It Lulu, your whore of an ex was here at Kelly all over two guys like she was about to have sex with them. She said they stay at her house and her bed was ready for them."

"**That bitch she think she can make a full out of me well she got another thing coming. I'm about to go over there and tell that bitch that I run this and she going pay for it."** Lucky yelled in the phone

"Yeah big brother tells that bitch you can't fuck with a Spencer and get away with it. Look I have to go get back to the office now, with Maxie dead now I to do my job or Kate will fire me like that will ever happen Carly won't let that happen. But I have to go anyway so bye."

"**Bye."** They both hung up and Lulu left for work

Across town at Elizabeth house Sam and Dean are playing with Cameron and Jake down stair while Georgie is helping Liz in her room.

"So how do long have you know Dean and Sam?" ask Georgie

"I met them and their dad when I was 14 almost 15 back when I was still in Colorado before I hitch hiked all the way to Port Charles."

_**(Flash Back-**_

_**Elizabeth was climbing out of the window in the middle of the night of her neighbor house she was staying at because her parent left her with them while they send little miss perfect Sarah to live with their Grandmother because Jeff and Caroline would rather take care of strangers in another country they take care of their own kids. She had her fake ID fishnet stocking and black to tight mini skirt and mesh almost clear top with a black bra and 4'in high heels on. She was going out to party and get in some trouble. **_

_**She went to a club met this guy the dance and had fun together and when she was ready to leave her left with her which to turn out to be a bad think.**_

_**-Flash Back End)**_

"I got into some trouble with the wrong guy and Dean Sam and their Dad John save me from him."

_**(Flash Back-**_

"_**Thank for walking with me but you didn't have to."**_

"_**No biggy a pretty little thang like yourself shouldn't be walking out this time a night by yourself you don't know what kind of creeps could be out."**_

"_**Well with you I bet you will keep me self."**_

"_**Yes I will" He pulled her closer and kiss the was good until she something not right she pulled back and say his mouth change a she scream and ran as fast as she could but he could up to her and had her pin up against the wall he was about to bite her until his head fell to the ground she looked up and saw John with a knife alongside with Sam and Dean.**_

"_**You ok miss" John ask**_

"_**Yes that you. You saved my life." Elizabeth looked down at the head and said "What was he?"**_

" _**That headless guy was a vampire." Said Dean**_

_**Elizabeth look at them like they was crazy then laugh "You think I am going to believe that this guy thing whatever he is, is really a vampire. Don't vampire turn into dust when they are killed aint that how it works I seen Buffy the Vampire Slavery and he not dust."**_

" _**That all a myth the same with them only having 2 teeth" said Sam **_

"_**Okay let's say I believe you can I just go back to where I am staying now because this too freaky."**_

"_**Okay how about we give you a ride home before his pack come after you."**_

"_**That nice and all but I don't even know how you guys are."**_

"_**I and John and these two are my sons Dean and Sam"**_

"_**Well my name is Elizabeth and thanks again for saving me. Now I need to get back before the neighbors that I am staying with realize I left."**_

_**-Flash Back End)**_

"Sam and Dean helped with so much they likes brothers to me"

"Sam seem like a brother to you but Dean he seem a little bit more then that because the way you to hugged made Jason look like he was ready to kill him."

"Me and Dean is complicated like"

"You and Jason complicated" Georgie said before Liz could finish.

"Jason and I are not like Dean and me. Jason is my more than a friend possible soul mate that the universe keeps apart. Dean is the person that know when I am down and ready to give up he is my Queen of hearts.

When Liz said that Georgie eyebrow raise like what the hell she talking about.

"Sorry Cameron and Jake been watching X-men evolution a lot lately and the Queen Hearts card always get Gambit out of trouble."

"I see now. Okay I got one more question who a better kisser Jason or Dean?"

"Georgie stop it"

"Fine how about we head down stair and see the boys." They get up and head down stairs.

Down stair the guys put the boys down to sleep they tried themselves out playing with their Uncle Sammy and Uncle Dean.

"So what do you think of today?" Sam ask

"With what the investigation, meeting both of Elizabeth ex's or that Dante look just like a vampire we killed when we got the colt"

"You notice that too but he clean I put holy water in his water bottle he clean. So did you to kill Luckless today too."

"I was ready to take my gun and shoot him in the ass. Morgan look ready to beat the crap out of me I bet. You know he followed us to the car Elizabeth didn't see him but I did."

"I don't know what Lizzie see in Rover, Morgan I can see but the phatic dogg I don't get. He is"

Before Sam could finish Lucky walked into the house like he owns it.

"What the hell are you 2 doing here?"

"We are guest of Elizabeth and we a staying here while we in town." Dean said balling and un-balling his hand try not to his Lucky. '_God I want to shoot his ass right now then burn it so he can't come back as a ghost._

"Wow she worked fast didn't she you two new in town and fell for her poor me I am a victim act when she nothing but a slut" before Lucky new it he was on the ground with a broken nose.

"I wanted to do that for years ever since she told me you sleep with her slut of a sister Sarah." Then Dean kick him in the gut "That for when you almost shot Cameron when you fired a gun in the house. He took Elizabeth calling me to talk to Cam to stop his nightmares he was having because of it." Dean was about to hit him again when Elizabeth stopped him

"Dean it okay he not worth it can you and Sam go check on the Cam and Jake."

"Okay" Dean and Sam went to check on the boys while Elizabeth turns around to look at Lucky all balled up on the ground.

"You should go Lucky and not come back while Sam and Dean are here them 2 want to hurt you for standing me up on Valentines Day on the night I was raped. They blames you and hated you ever since."

"Them can't keep me forms my boys."

"Your boys now they back to being your boys when I last checked you call them my bastards and haven't seen them since and that was 4 months ago and remember you sign away all right to them so you and I quote 'don't have any more ties to their ungrateful slut of a mother that he should had left in the bush all them years ago' and I quote. So Lucky get the hell out of my house and don't come back before I let Dean or Sam take care of you."

"Wow I don't need to do with bit" before he could finish the word he was back on the ground holding a now broken jaw this time given to him by Sam who was head back down top check on Liz.

Sam pick up Lucky and said "Don't come back." Then he toss Lucky out and close the door.

Across town at Penthouse 4 Jason is pacing around waiting for Spinelli to find something.

"Sorry Stone cold but the Jackel can't find anything on both Sam and Dean Walker form the FBI or anywhere."

"Keep looking I know they hiding something I don't trust them and I don't won't Eliz the boys to get hurt."

"Jackel will keep looking for his Master."

'_Who are these guys really and what they want with my Elizabeth'_ Jason thought

**TBC.**


End file.
